Dance With the Wolves
by bondageluvr
Summary: Jacob and Edward love each other. Too bad their families don't understand that. Some Jacob/Edward love inside. I guess I could call it sex with plot


Author's notes: This is my first ever Twilight fic)) Ohmygosh, I'm soooo excited =)

Please review my story, eve if you didn't like it))

The song I used is 'Dance with the wolves' by Ruslana, a Ukrainian singer (and my co-citizen). Anyway, you can listen to the song on YouTube, just paste this (/watch?v=MrBbU02BHik) after the .com part)) I don't really like the video, but I used to adore the song.

Tell me what you think about both the story and the song =))) xoxoxo

Dance With the Wolves

by Daphne_Angel

***

"... have any idea what you're doing?! You're endangering our safety! You're ruining everything we've built for ourselves! Do you even realize how much trouble you could get us in! They could discover us! And the dogs? Did you think what they're going to do once they find out?!"

***

"I don't know you anymore! What happened to the man I loved? Where is he, Edward? All I get from you is half-assed excuses! If you don't love me, then say it! I don't want to be with a man who's with me just because he has to!"

***

Edward sped through the woods, trying to get away from the haunting words that echoed through his mind. He couldn't do anything... For once, he felt completely helpless, unable to answer back, to retaliate, to defend himself.

If he were able to, he would cry. Instead, he felt a prickling sensation behind his eyelids. It felt distant, like from another life. It was. A life that was not complicated with what he was and what he does. A life that could have included someone he could love. Someone who would share a short and eventful life with him.

But, time could not be turned back. And now he had this. An eternity he didn't need. An eternity filled with regrets and prohibitions. An eternity that would make no sense without someone to live it with.

You make me angry...

You drive me crazy...

The more I care for you,

The more I'm over you...

Yet, he did have someone he loved. Jake. The corners of his mouth curled up into a small smile he couldn't suppress at the thought of the young werewolf. He remembered how it all happened - how he was in love with Bella, and how he first met the teen. Just as he saw the wolf's face, he understood how much he was missing out on. It wasn't love he felt for Bella - not compared to what sparked to life the second he laid eyes on Jacob.

Jacob was his everything. Why couldn't they understand that?

You make me feel pain...

You make me love in vain...

The more I'm getting close,

The more I walk away...

He heard his family's thoughts as they chased after him in hope of keeping up. They couldn't, not when he was filled with so much emotion, when nothing made sense, except the burning desire to get to Jake as soon as possible, to hold him, to tie him up if that was necessary. It was primal, like the urge for blood - it was in his very skin. Edward heard the others rushing behind him, and suddenly he saw the border line. There it was, a few strides away from him, waiting for him to find his Jacob.

He glanced over his shoulder, knowing that once he'd crossed the border his family would have to turn back. He himself was breaking the treaty, but somehow it didn't matter to him, as long as he could touch Jake's scorching skin for even a split second...

I won't be back...

Don't wait for me...

Hey this is it now,

Hey this is it now...

I'm on the track...

Don't look for me...

Hey this is it now,

Hey this is it now...

He did it, he crossed the border. Immediately he heard wolves snarling around him, warning him to go back. He shook his head, running further into the reservation, following the sweet scent that haunted him for months.

Jacob's house. He did it. He jumped in through the window, unable to stop himself, unable to hold back. Jake was in. He was sitting on his bed, his face buried in his large hands, and he was sniffling quietly.

Crying. Edward realized. His Jacob was crying. He stopped and sat down next to his love, knowing that Jake was aware of his presence.

"Jacob?" He whispered tentatively, so quietly that a human wouldn't be able to hear. Jake, however, just shuddered at the sound of his name, still not looking up. "Jake?"

Edward reached forward and gently touched Jacob's scorching arm with his own ice-cold palm. Jake stilled his silent sobs and slowly, as if in slow motion, raised his head a little to look up at Edward.

"Jake... What did they do to you?..."

Suddenly he had an armful of the beautiful, delicious scent that was Jacob Black. He was startled by the advance, but quickly composed himself, running his hand down Jake's back, trying to soothe his lover.

He heard Rosalie cursing silently somewhere at the border, but didn't even twitch. This was where he was supposed to be.

Jake finally drew back, cupping Edward's cheek. Now, Edward could finally see the werewolf's face, which was streaked with tears. He noted with anger, that Jake had a large bruise already fading around his eye.

"Why?" Jacob croaked, shaking. He too couldn't understand why it was so wrong. When did love ever become wrong?

"I don't know, Jake. I don't understand either. And I don't care." Edward told him firmly, holding his lover close to him and looking deep into his brown eyes. "You imprinted on me for a reason, Jake. I'm not holding back. I love you."

Jacob let out a small whimper and tackled Edward on the bed, pressing his lips against the vampire's.

I'm not gonna cry,

I'll stay in the woods.

When my heart is aching,

I dance with the wolves...

I'm not gonna try

To mess with my rules.

When my heart is breaking,

I dance with the wolves...

Moans, whimpers, sobs, cries. Any emotion that was kept inside for so long had now burst out. Hatred, resentment, love. Love. Love.

Jacob gasped as Edward moved his kisses from his lips and onto his neck, licking and nibbling at the russet skin, pressing his mouth to the pulse point. He teased the soft flesh, entertaining himself with the thought of actually biting down. He heard Jacob moan throatily and smiled, taking his kisses lower. He nipped at the firm and muscular chest beneath him, caressing Jake's sides with his cold fingers. They felt good together - ice and fire. Edward kissed down Jake's abdomen, taking his time to admire the ripped muscles. Jacob was perfect. No. Jacob was perfect for him.

Later, as he buried himself deep into his supposed enemy, he knew this was it. This could be the last moment of bliss they would ever experience together. They could be torn apart, separated, killed.

He would rather have a second of this, than an eternity without it.

Jacob moaned and writhed under him, sweat glistening on his neck and face, his head thrown back in pure pleasure. Edward made sure to hit his spot every time, just to see his Jake happy. Just for a while.

As he felt his climax approaching, Edward decided to try something. He stared at Jake's long neck and suddenly couldn't draw his eyes away. He leaned forward and slowly, savoring the moment, storing it in his memory for later, bit down on the slick skin.

Jacob's eyes widened as he felt the cold fangs pierce his flesh, and cried out. Not in pain. He didn't feel the venom spill into his veins, he only felt pure, unadulterated ecstasy of being bitten by his mate. It was bliss. It was where he belonged.

They moaned together, feeling their bodies tense up.

Then they saw white.

***

"You bit me a little hard, Ed." Jacob smiled, his head lying on Edward's chest as they cuddled in the post-coital afterglow.

"Sorry. I couldn't stop. Lucky the venom doesn't work on you." Edward grinned apologetically, his arms around the werewolf.

"Yeah." Jake sighed, closing his eyes. "What are we gonna do?" He asked, knowing they needed to come up with something, and fast.

"I don't know. This is so complicated."

Jake drew back:

"Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"Me, you, the imprinting, the um, mating." Jake flushed a little.

"Never." Edward smiled, drawing Jacob in for another kiss. "We'll think of something."

***

"Unacceptable!"

"Sam, I imprinted on Edward! I can't help how I feel!"

"I don't care! It's your fault for imprinting on that leech in the first place!"

"Oh, so you chose to imprint on Emily?!" Jake bellowed at the alpha, his whole body shaking with anger.

The other wolves were watching the two closely, clearly taking Sam's side.

You think you know me,

Think you control me...

The more you feel you're right,

The more you're going wrong...

"You know what, Sam? You're not even worth it, if you can't understand. I'm out of here. Have a nice life."

And with that, Jacob was gone, morphing as he ran towards Edward's house.

***

"I am not going to accept that!" Rosalie shrieked at Edward. Emmet shook his head, agreeing with her.

Edward looked around.

Carlisle and Esme were standing in the corner, impassive. Alice and Jasper looked down, as if ashamed.

Don't say you got me,

You don't know anything about me.

The more you make me weak,

The more I'm getting strong.

My way...

"I love Jacob Black. He is my mate. I'm his imprint. It cannot be reversed. It is what it is." Edward said quietly, though his heart was clenching. "If you can't accept me and Jacob, then you're not really my family."

He walked out, never looking back.

***

"Edward!"

"Jake!"

They sped at each other. Edward wrapped his arms around Jake, twirling them on the spot a little. Jacob sighed, finally calming down in his lover's embrace. Whatever happened with their families, this was worth it.

"How did it go?" Edward asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Jake shook his head. "You?"

"No."

"So, what are we doing now?"

"I don't know. We have forever ahead of us, anyway." Edward smiled, kissing Jacob's lips.

"So... Should we get out of here?" Jake asked, grinning mischievously.

"Sure."

Jake gave Edward one last peck on the lips:

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

And so they ran, vampire and wolf, forever together. Both abandoned by their own familis, and both finding comfort in each other's arms.

I'm not gonna cry,

I'll stay in the woods.

When my heart is aching,

I dance with the wolves...

I'm not gonna try

To mess with my rules.

When my heart is breaking,

I dance with the wolves...


End file.
